Love After All
by FluffyLoveMama
Summary: They needed to talk. Talk about the kiss and what it meant for them. "Red…" She began, but he held up his stone hand to quiet her. "Just let me have a few more minutes in this dream before you crush my heart." He couldn't meet her eyes.
1. Sweet Kisses

**So this is my first Hellboy fanfic and it wont be my last. Im in love with the Hellyboy and Liz romance, and want to see a lot more of it, so I thought that I would contribute. **

**Takes place right after the first movie.**

Ch.1:Sweet Kisses

She couldn't help the smile that played across her lips as she looked at the big red ape snoring soundly in his bed. She was on wake up duty this morning and came caring two cups of coffee in her hands. He shifted slightly in his sleep and snored louder. A full grin spread across her face.

"Red, time to get up." She said, nudging him with her knee.

His eyes quickly flashed open and he looked up at her. It didn't take much to wake him up, but he was normally grumpy with anyone but her.

"I come bearing coffee." She said, showing him the two cups in her hands. She walked over to the table in front of the tv and sat down the cups. He quietly followed her and sat down, staring at his coffee. The hadn't had a chance to talk since they had gotten back, and they needed to talk. Talk about the kiss and what it meant for them.

"Red…" She began, but he held up his stone hand to quiet her.

"Just let me have a few more minutes in this dream before you crush my heart." He couldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm not going to crush your heart you big dumb ape." she said with a sigh. She sat down next to him taking her hand in his. "If this is going to be able to work we need to be able to talk to each other. Red look at me." She commanded, tilting his chin up and making him meet her eyes.

"I'm scared you'll realize that I really am just a big, ugly monster and leave me." He said at last. He peeked at her from under his eyelashes.

She shook her head. "What happened to all that confidence from before?" She asked. "What happened to 'I promise I'll always look this good'?"

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just don't know what to do now that your finally in front of me. Finally mine." His eyes burned with heat with the last sentence. She knew how long he had waited for her to become his.

"Just kiss me." She said.

He stared at her wide eyed. "Liz…"

"What? Its not like you haven't kissed me before and this is the only way I can think of to show you that this isn't a dream. This is real. I'm yours." She took his face in her hands and searched his eyes. His normal hand came to rest on her writs and his stone hand was on her back, cradling her to him.

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers lightly.

She let him be gentle for a few seconds before she couldn't take anymore. She needed more. Her tongue ran across the seam of his lips, begging entrance. He let out a gasp and she slipped in.

That was all it really took for him to get going. His tongue clashed with hers, quickly over powering and taking charge. His hand on her back quickly ran up to her head to press her closer. His other hand released her wrist and ran down the side of her body to clutch her hip possessively.

After what seemed like eternity but not nearly long enough, they broke apart gasping for breath.

She patted his cheek and smiled up at him. "Don't doubt us and more H.B." She went out the door and headed for the workout room, leaving him staring after her in wonder.

He sat there in stunned silence for a while. They were finally together. She was HIS. He felt like jumping up and shouting his joy but instead he sat there in silence. This was too good to be true, but the tingling on his lips from their kiss told him that it had really happened. He stood and ran his hand through his hair.

He should go talk to Abe. Ask him about girls and what would make them happy. He knew everything, so he could tell him how to keep Liz by his side. He gulped down his coffee and headed to the library.

Abe was floating in his containment unit, reading five books at a time again. Red had no problems reading interesting books with knights or dragons, but he liked tv a lot better. "Hey book worm, got a second?"

Abe's eyes blinked rapidly up at him. "Let me get out of here and we can talk." He took off swimming to get out of the pool of water.

Hellboy sat down in a chair and waited, leafing through a book with out seeing the words. In a few seconds Abe sat down in front of him with his breathing apparatus around his neck.

Hellboy sighed and though of how to begin. "Abe…What do you know about girls?"

Abe sat there blinking for a couple of seconds. "What do you mean?"

Red sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I mean do you know what makes them happy and what makes them want to be with you?" He wasn't sure he even wanted to ask anymore.

"Liz?" Abe asked in astonishment. "Are you and Liz finally together?"

Hellboy just nodded.

"Well….Its about time." He tapped his fingers together in front of his face, thinking. "I have read that girls like flowers and chocolates, but Liz isn't an ordinary girl."

"I know."

Abe was silent for a minute. "What do you know of her interests or hobbies?"

"You mean what she likes to do?"

"Yes"

"Well, shes always doing those crazy numbers thing…I think its sudoku. She likes puzzles, working out, going out for coffee or just out period…." He sat thinking. He knew all her interests, so why was he having such a hard time figuring out what would make he happy?

Then it hit him. "Abe. I have an idea, but I'm gonna need help."

**So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. More will hopefully be coming later on in the week, but here's a preview of the next chapter.**

_**He had it all planed out. Manning had reservations at a restaurant for them later in the evening and John had made sure that the museum was closed today and had gotten a security guard to let them inside for a private tour. This would be the best date Liz had ever had. **_

**So leave some comments and feedback if you would and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading. **


	2. I'm With You

_**It has been a little while since I updated this, but the truth is I forgot what I was doing for the date and now have a new idea. Humor will ensue and some smut maybe if your lucky.**_

He had it all planed out. Manning had reservations at a restaurant for them later in the evening and John had made sure that the museum was closed today and had gotten a security guard to let them inside for a private tour. This would be the best date Liz had ever had.

It had taken some work to make Manning ok this and even help out, but stating that he owed him did the trick. Myers was fine with it, even though Red could still see his eyes lingering on Liz. He would have to do something about that. For now though his focus was on asking Liz on a date.

He stood in front of her door with his hand raised. Just as he was about to knock he would put his hand down and pace. Then repeat the whole thing for about ten times before Liz opened the door.

"What are you doing? Your gonna wear a hole in the floor." She leaned against the door grinning at him. "Come on in."

He followed her in a few steps before blurting out "Go on a date with me."

She turned and tilted her head at him. "Where?"

"I've got permission for us to go out tonight. I have everything taken care of so you don't have to worry about being seen." With me is almost what he added, but didn't. She didn't care about that. She wanted to be with him.

"That's good. Your not going to tell me where are you."

"Nope it's a surprise." He dug in his pocket. 'Here, it's a blind fold so you don't know where were going."

"Red….Fine but only because its you." She took it and put it on, letting him lead the way.

"You can take it off now."

She slipped the blind fold off and gasped. "Red how did you get us in the museum?" she normally went every other week to look at the exhibits, but at night just the two of them was the best.

"I had Manning secure it with the guards. Nobody but us babe." He took her hand in his and they walked around. She pointed out what everything was and he would add little things if it had to do with anything supernatural. They were having a good time.

Until they were joking around and accidentally knocked a vase over which was actually a Yokai in disguise waiting to steal stuff when they left. The battle that ensued ended up causing $15,000 in damages. Manning was not happy. Red was not happy that that part of the date turned out to be a bust, so they headed to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry the museum turned out so bad Liz."

"What are you talking about? That was great! Sure the Yokai showing up wasn't planned but until that we had fun spending time together right? And then we kicked its ass and had fun right? So it wasn't a bust."

When she put it that way. He reached over and took her hand. " I just love you so much that I want everything to be perfect for you."

She blushed a little. "Red even if everything wasn't perfect, as long as I have you I'm happy."

They finished their meal with happy small talk, both thinking about how much they loved each other.

"That was the best date ever even if it was the only date I have ever been on." She grinned at him, standing in front of her doorway.

"You've never been on a date? What about with Myers?" He wanted to slap himself once the words were out of his mouth. He didn't want to know about her and Myers.

"You big dummy! Have you been going around all this time thinking that I like him when I'm with you?" She gave him a shove. "What do I have to do before you realize I love YOU?" And then it hit her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Muhahahhahahahah I left you hanging, but at least you'll be anticipating the next chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I'm thinking that after a while I'm going to change this story to after the second movie. But that will be after their relationship has developed more. Let me know what you thing. Also I'm going to try to write more per chapter, but this time its in the middle of Midterms so I don't have enough time to write a really big one. Oh well. **_


	3. Red Hot Flame

**Ok so I haven't really decided if I'm going to do more of this story or not, so I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want to see more of their dating side or if you just want me to start on my next fan fic of them. Also this whole chapter made me blush so I have no idea if you guys will like it but its totally rated S for GRAPHIC Sex so if your below 18 no reading. R&R please.**

_"You big dummy! Have you been going around all this time thinking that I like him when I'm with you?" She gave him a shove. "What do I have to do before you realize I love YOU?" And then it hit her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room._

She pulled him over to her bed and pushed him down. She was nervous but she wasn't wanting to let it show. She had made up her mind. This was what she wanted to do. To be his completely.

"LIZ! What are you doing?" Hellboys mouth just gaped open like a fishes as she took off her top and straddled him. His eyes roamed her body but he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm proving I'm yours, now and forever." She tried to pull his shirt off but he swatted her hands and grabbed them with his, holding her still.

"Liz you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He never strayed eye contact with her and leaned up to kiss her. Both of their eyes were open for a while just looking at each other and communicating that they wanted each other.

Finally Hellboy broke the kiss and flipped them over so he was on top. His shirt was over his head before she had time to blink. Her hands roamed over his chest feeling every hard muscle. She had always seen him without shirts on but this time it was different. This time she could touch.

He bent down to kiss her again with one hand cradling her face. The other was by her head since he didn't know what to do with it, but Liz took it and laid it on her breast. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hellboy reached back to remove her bra. It dropped on the bed beside her forgotten. He stared at her in wonder, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached up to take both of her creamy white mounds in his hands and smiled at the moan he got when he tweaked her nipple.

She almost screamed when he took her in his mouth. In stead what came out was an "Oh Red, more!" Her arms wrapped around his head to keep him in place but he didn't feel like going anywhere. His regular hand traveled down her side and undid the button on her pants. When she didn't protest his hand slipped in. He immediately knew that she really wanted him. He moaned against her breast as he parted her warm, wet folds with a finger. She cried out in ecstasy against the intrusion. It felt so good that she wanted him then and there. "RED!"

"Have to get you ready. You've never done this before Liz, and I'm not really your average size man." He took her hand and placed it on his hot bulge. She gasped. Under his pants was a giant. How was this ever going to work?

He saw the look of worry on her face and quickly kissed her. "Don't worry. I'll get you nice and ready and it will go in just fine." He licked her nipple punctuating the last sentence. He quickly helped her shimmy out of her pants and wasted no time in ripping the little black panties right off of her. He kissed his way down her body while her hands got tangled in his hair.

She gasped when he kissed the inside of her thigh. "You don't have to do that." She tried to pull him back up to her by his hair but he wouldn't move, his hot breath steaming across her thigh.

"I want to." He looked up at her with eyes so heated she didn't know what to say. He continued massaging her with his finger for a little more, then pulled it out and licked it where she could see. "You taste so good, Liz. I want more."

His head dropped down and his hands were holding her legs apart while he worked at licking up all her flowing juices. She screamed his name, her hands grabbing at the pillows beside her head. While licking, one finger popped in beside his tongue. Then another and another, stretching her farther than she thought she could go. She was seeing stars by the time he stopped and pulled back. She sighed from the relief from the onslaught. If he hadn't stopped she would have come undone right then and there. \

She heard jingling and looked up to see him removing his belt then his pants. His hands on his underwear he stopped and looked up at her, "We don't have to go all the way tonight. I can just keep doing what I was doing and we can save the rest for later." He said.

She looked at him with a slight snarl on her face. "If you don't get up here and fuck me within the next five seconds I'll come after you instead."

He just blinked at her for a few seconds then was immediately on top of her, kissing the breath right out of her. "This is going to hurt a little, but just remember to breath." She felt something hot and big nudge her entrance then slowly start to push in. She felt something pop inside her and a sharp pain as Hellboy stilled. "Keep going, I can take it." She tried to thrust back at him. He groaned at the contact. They moved together, both their breaths coming quicker and in gasps. Hellboy did a few little hip twists as he pushed in and Liz came apart in shambles around him. She let go of everything, her flames licking around their bodies. Hellboy clutched at her closely and groaned as he came, the crumpled beside her pulling her body in next to his.

"It's a good thing your room is fire proof." He said looking at the flames that were dying down around them.

"Shhh." She murmered. "No talking just cuddling."

"I can live with that."


	4. Can You Tell

She woke up surrounded by warmth and thought she had let loose her fire again. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around in search of flame. Big, red arms surrounded her and were the source of the heat she was feeling. Shed smiled warmly and nuzzled in closer to the big red ape that was snoring soundly. He twitched in his sleep and gave one last snore before waking up. He peered around to see what had caused him to wake up before he noticed her in his arms. He smiled down at her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said as he kissed the top of her head. His arms wrapped tighter around her and pulled her closer. His hands roamed and little and she smacked him gently.

"Now none of that. We have to go eat breakfast now so save THAT for later." She got up but kissed him lightly before putting her clothes on and heading down to breakfast.

He shook his head in amazement that she was his. This wonderfully sexy woman was all HIS. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes to follow her.

They had a few strange looks at breakfast but no one really paid attention to them wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Everyone was to busy eating before another mission was called. It was Abe, Liz, and Hellboy at a table by themselves, scarffig down pancakes and orange juice. Abe was too busy staring at them both to eat his rotten eggs. Finally Hellboy looked up and saw him staring.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"You two have copulated." He said blinking in wonder.

Liz immediately shushed him. "ABE!"

"Well you have. Finally." He shook his head in affirmation and went back to eating.

Liz shook her head and looked over at hellboy. He looked a little hurt and she immediately put her hand in his.

"We don;t want people knowing till were ready, right?" She squeezed his hand.

He looked much more pleased. "Yeah, right."

Sorry that its sooooo short but Im at work and this was all I could write. I will write more later.


End file.
